1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid clean-energy power-supply framework, particularly to a hybrid clean-energy power-supply framework that integrates a fuel cell, photovoltaic, and wind energy into green-energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, developing alongside a global rise in environmental consciousness and the problem of greenhouse effect brought by carbon dioxide pollution, the application of renewable energy becomes a noticeable issue and the sustainable development concept further becomes the major motive force of clean-energy promotion.
A fuel cell, dependent on an electrochemical reaction to generate electrical energy without combustion, using hydrogen and oxygen to produce an electron flow for generating an electrical current, water, and heat, produces almost no pollution. The function of a fuel cell is similar to a battery but different, that is, electricity generated by a fuel cell neither runs exhausted nor need to be charged if fuel sufficient. Because electrical energy of a fuel cell can be generated on condition that a fuel presents, a fuel cell is a kind of energy conversion apparatus, therefore problems of the service life of periodical recharge limited and abandoned batteries bringing the environmental pollution of a conventional battery, can be eliminated. Therefore, problems of the service life of rechargeable batteries and abandoned batteries, that may cause environment pollution, can be eliminated. If the fuel cell has a converter for converting a natural gas or other fuel into hydrogen, then those fuels can be used in a fuel cell. Therefore the present invention, collocated with an electrolyzing system to directly obtain hydrogen and oxygen from water, no need to obtain hydrogen from other fuel such as a natural gas, is completely self-sufficient and thus achieves the object clean energy.
Solar energy is the largest energy source in the solar system and due to the advancement in the conversion efficiency of a solar cell and great progress in the semiconductor industry, both cause the continual lowering of the cost of a solar cell, and thus the economical practices of solar energy is emerging. Since Taiwan is located in the subtropical zone, in plenty of light, suitable for the development of solar energy, stable illumination can provide stable power output, and the equipment maintenance is easy, thus solar energy will become a primary power source in the future.
Wind-power is a renewable energy with less pollution and some nations abundant in wind resources already have been setting forth a lot of development, particularly belongs to a green-electricity, and supported by more people, the capacity installed is increasing recently and thus creates remarkable contributions on world energy development and environmental protection.
At present, the cost of the above-mentioned power generation facilities are still high and because a rise in environmental consciousness and each nation in the world is continuously promoting and encouraging development with installation subsidy, facilitated by constant R&D, the speed of cost reduction is accelerated. Reportedly, the cost of wind-power already was reduced below NT$2.0/KWH. As regards the price of the fuel cell and photovoltaic are still much higher than the utility power, however, when the utility power demand grows larger and the manufacture technology advances and mass production of green-power is available, approaches to the price of conventional power generator can be looking forward. Based on the forecast that the power-cost will balance the cost of equipment, fuel, and maintenance in the future, the present invention integrates a clean-energy power-supply systems to facilitate promoting usefulness thereof.
The power characteristics of those three above-mentioned power generating system have highly nonlinear relationships. At present, a device of feeding a single system into a utility power has been developed, but it is not considered a mechanism for feeding those three systems into the utility power together. Moreover, a function, which is designed in the sense of the cost oriented and economical dispatching rule for controlling the generating capacity of those three systems to ensure stable and contingent electricity, is still investigated poorly in the previous works.
Accordingly, it can be seen that the above-described conventional technique still has many drawbacks, and is not designed well, and urgently needs improvement.
In view of the disadvantages derived from the above-described conventional ways, the present inventor had devoted to improve and innovate, and, after studying intensively for years, developed successfully a hybrid clean-energy power-supply framework according to the invention.